Something New
by sireReptilian
Summary: The title is a work in progress. Anyway this is a fanfic for one of my crack parings Dirk/Dash. Im just going to rate this as T for now. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. Well this is new I guess. My friend and I both have the same crack pairing Dirk/Dash. I couldn't find any fanfics of it soooooo I wrote one myself Oh and Rainbow Dash is human. Enjoy?  
**_  
In Houston Texas, a nasty heat wave came in. But that didn't stop the Striders from their usual strife session. On top of their apartment roof, Dirk and Dave were sweating and clashing swords.

Of course Dirk was whipping Dave's ass very easily. It was fun seeing the little man get all worked up when Dirk dodged all his shots. Everything was normal. But then something happened. Something that never happens. Dirk got distracted. Not by something but someone. On top of Dirks apartment, you could almost see the whole town. You also got a good view of the apartment's right across of his. Standing in the corner of that apartment was something that caught Dirks eye.

In the past Dirk has brought home some hot broads. Models even. But _she_looked different. She wore a light blue sweater with a white shorts and blue convers. On the back of her sweater was a cloud shooting a rainbow lightning bolt. But that wasn't the only rainbow substance on the girl. She had the most unique rainbow hair, Dirk had ever seen. Well she was the only girl with Rainbow hair he had ever seen.

Dave noticed his brother had lost his focus. He took this chance to lunge at him and pin him to the floor. Waving his hands in his brother's face he shouted.

"Earth to Bro, do you fucking read, over?" Bro took his eyes off the girl (which he surprisingly never took off even when he was lunged at) and glared at his brother.

"Get off me you little shit." And with that he pushed Dave off of his body and stood up.

"Why the hell did you stop?" Dave asked. Dirk didn't answer. Instead he looked over to where the girl was still standing. Dave took the hint and looked over to the other building. He smirked.

"Awww. Does Broeywoey have a crush?"

"Keep it up. I know where you sleep, and don't be surprised when you wake up with a smuppet stuck up your ass". Dave chuckled. Both Striders picked up their weapons and headed back inside.

**_Well I suck at endings, but I hope it was a good chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day while Dave was at school, Dirk went out for a run. He never did this unless he needed to clear his head about something. And today he needed to clear it big time. All he seemed to think about was that one girl. He didn't even know her. He shook his head and picked up the paste.

He was so focused in what was in front of him he didn't even noticed what was right beside him. Running at about the same paste as him was the Rainbow haired girl. Dirk seemed to notice a presence beside him, so he looked over his shoulder and was met by her gaze. She gave him a side smile and a little wave. This made Dirks heart beat faster than it should. Or maybe it was the running? Either way it was beating pretty fast.

"Hey you wanna race" she turned and asked Dirk.

_Fuck she's talking to me_, he thought to himself._ Fuck, keep your cool. You're a Strider_. Dirk looked over his shoulder once more and smirked.

"You're on" he finally said.

"Awesome! First person to reach that bench all the way up there wins. Ready? Go!" The two of them zoomed down the side walk with Dirk in the lead. The hot Texas sun was beaming and Dirk was dripping with sweat. The girl behind him was quickly catching up. In fact she was already passing him. The girl gained speed and like lightning she was far ahead of Dirk. Losing all the feeling in his legs Dirk stopped to catch his breath.

It took him a good solid 5 minutes for him to gain it back before he started running again. He hoped the rainbow girl waited for him. God he needed to know her name. Turned out she did. She sat on the bench with a victory smile plastered on her face as he took a seat on the bench.

"Dude you suck. Hey what's your name anyways?"

"Heh well I'm not exactly the running type. And I'm Dirk Strider. And you are?"

"Cool name! You can call me Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow…Dash?"

"I-it's more of a stage name. Ever heard of the Wonder Bolts?" Dirk shook his head. "They're like the greatest group of marathon runners ever! And someday I'll be a Wonder Bolt!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

"Well I think you'll make a great addition to the team" Dirk assured her.

"Really?" Dash asked her eyes gleaming. Dirk looked into them. He never noticed they were kinda pinkish.

"Absolutely. You sure as hell run like one." Rainbow Dash threw her arms around a surprised Dirk.

"Thanks. No really gives me that much confidence." Dirk patted the girls back.

"No problem" he said. The two of them stayed like that for a while until the older male jerked up.

"Shit. I need to pick up my lil bro." Rainbow dash unwrapped her arms and sat up right.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah I gotta get going to." She made a move to get up but was stopped by a tug on her sweater.

"Hey. You wanna grab a drink or some shit sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Dash squealed but quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, sounds cool." Dirk smirked and RD blushed. They said their good byes and parted ways.


End file.
